¿¡Y…y qué si me gusta Yogi?
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Después de la ida a Vinto Gareki se ha comportado diferente enfrente de Yogi, lo evita y lo insulta más de lo usual (aun cuando no eran sus verdaderas intenciones dañar al rubio) Los sentimientos del chico salen a flote durante un muy incomodo juego ¿Cómo terminará esta historia? Yogi cree que en verdad es odiado por Gareki, pero ¿Qué tan cierto es esto?


Contenido: Yaoi, OCC (incondicional), Romance

Pareja: Yoreki (Yogi x Gareki) FANFIC DEL ANIME KARNEVAL

Disclaimer:

Hikari: WOW! ¡Cuánto tiempo llevo sin escribir nada descante! xD aunque en realidad esto no esta tan lindo como hubiera esperado al menos es aceptable para ser publicado ewe

Yogi: Hikari-chan ha tenido caso 2 meses de vacaciones pero apenas logro escribir algo que le gustara lo suficiente y pasara las pruebas de aceptación

Hikari: Intente escribir varias cosas pero simplemente no salían como me lo esperaba ¡así que bueno vayamos al grano!. Karneval no me pertenece (si fuera asi seria Yaoi) así que bueno no consigo nada haciendo este fic solo es por puro ocio y esperando a que disfruten leyendo nwn

* * *

_-¿cómo rayos es que hemos terminado así?- _se preguntó a si mismo Gareki mientras repasaba la situación actual en su mente. Ahí estaba él prácticamente con las piernas abiertas y bocarriba mientras que su acompañante, Yogi, estaba prácticamente encima de él, con su rodilla peligrosamente ubicada entre sus dos piernas y con su rostro tan cerca del suyo que podía describir perfectamente cada poro impregnado en la piel del otro

-Gah!...L-lo siento Gareki-kun- decía un sonrojado y obviamente nervioso Yogi mientras se acercaba un poco más, dejando que sus narices rozaran levemente y sus alientos chocaran. ¡NO! ¡Esto no podía seguir por el mismo rumbo! ¡Tenía que detenerlo! Tenía que aceptar su derrota en aquello que habían empezado y alejarse físicamente de Yogi lo más lejos que le fuese posible. Su cara ardía, su corazón parecía palpitar más fuerte y rápido de lo común, tanto que presentía que Yogi podía escucharlo, sus tobillos, muñecas y extremidades se entumían poco a poco casi dejándose caer pero sus emociones le impedían moverse de su posición actual. ¡ESTO NO PODIA SEGUIR ASI!

Pero… ¿cómo habían llegado a tan vergonzosa situación?

Todo había comenzado esa misma mañana, cuando el segundo barco de Circus sobrevolaba sobre un pequeño pueblecillo conocido como Sabrie (1), tan pequeño que en muchos mapas ni siquiera era posible ubicarlo. Hirato, quien estaba ausente debido a algunos asuntos en la torre de Investigación, había dejado a Yogi y Tsukumo como encargados para la recolección de datos y suministros en Sabrie.

-Gareki-kun! Nai-chan! Hemos embarcado en Sabrie, Tsukumo y yo saldremos para comprar y ver a los alrededores. Alístense para salir a dar un paseo-anuncio Yogi desde la puerta de la habitación mientras esbozaba una inocente sonrisa, la cual fue recibido por el entusiasmo del Niji y la típica mirada fría indiferente de Gareki

-¡Wai! ¡Saldremos a dar un paseo!- daba saltitos Nai, dispuesto a acompañar a sus amigos- Vamos Gareki!

-No me apetece acompañarlos…-su mirada se desvió del libro que tenía en sus manos y los dirigió hacia sus compañeros, quienes lo veían entre asombrados y disgustados- Prefiero quedarme dentro de la Nave

-¿¡Eh?! ¡Gareki-kun! ¡Acompáñanos! Sabrie es un lugar muy pequeño pero nos tomara toda la tarde conseguir los suministros que necesitamos, ¡anda vamos!- intentaba convencer Yogi mientras lo jalaba levemente del brazo- ¡Nos vamos a divertir!

-¡No iré! ¡No molestes!- contestó mientras se deshacía del agarre de Yogi- Me apetece mas quedarme a leer. ¿¡Que no entiendes que no quiero acompañarte…!?- grito Gareki, quien segundos después se dio cuenta de su brusco grito- Eh…yo no…-intentó buscar alguna excusa respecto a su contestación anterior pero no logro articular nada más

-Perdón Gareki-kun…- dijo Yogi quien ya tenía una expresión de tristeza en su rostro y su tono alegre en su voz había desaparecido- Llegaremos antes del anochecer, vámonos Nai-chan-Yogi tomo de la mano al pequeño niño, quien solo miraba confuso a sus dos amigos para después caminar junto a Yogi y dirigirse a la salida de la Nave.

Todo quedo sumido en silencio y Gareki no pudo evitar dejar salir un pesado suspiro después de aquella escena. Cerró su libro, incapaz de volver a retomar su lectura y se recostó en la cima de la litera. ¿Por qué se había comportado de esa manera frente a Yogi?

-Últimamente han pasado muchas cosas…-se murmuró a si mismo mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando recordar todo lo que le había pasado últimamente. Hace algunos meses se encontraba como un ladrón cualquiera en Karasuna y ahora era un tripulante temporal de la segunda Nave de Circus, hace casi nada habían sido atacados en Rinoll donde Yogi había salido gravemente herido por su culpa. Después de ello había ido de excursión a Vinto a la cual Yogi llego sin ser realmente invitado poniendo como excusa su preocupación por él y por Nai, escapándose del hospital y recibiendo un fuerte castigo por parte de Akari.

Ahora, se encontraban temporalmente en Sabrie, pero extrañamente después de su salida de Vinto, Gareki se había comenzado a sentir…diferente.

-Ese idiota…-Gareki llevó su mano hacia su pecho, justamente donde está el corazón, sintiendo ese cosquilleo una vez más al recordar al rubio. Después de Vinto, cada vez que se encontraba cara a cara con Yogi no podía evitar sentirse extraño: sus piernas temblaban, sus manos sudaban, sus mejillas se calentaban, su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal y su mente dejaba de pensar apropiadamente; ¡y qué decir cuando Yogi se atrevía a tocarlo! Solía perder el control sobre su propio cuerpo y sus emociones, por lo que terminaba apartándose y huyendo del lugar o bien decía cosas que realmente no pensaba pero herían el humor de Yogi, como por ejemplo hace unos momentos

-No era lo que exactamente quería decir…- Gareki recordó como el semblante del más alto se ensombrecía ante sus palabras y como había dejado rápidamente la habitación junto con Nai. No es que no quisiera pasar tiempo junto a Yogi, solamente necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos y así dejar de sentirse ansioso cuando estuviera frente al rubio.

_-Amor…estás enamorado de Yogi…-_ le decía la voz de su conciencia cuando comenzaba a pensar sobre su situación actual. ¡NO! ¡Eso no era posible! ¡No era posible que él estuviera enamorado de ese idiota! ¡Simplemente era imposible!

Pero, cuando intentaba negarlo más fuerte se volvía esa vocecita que resonaba en su cabeza- _Te gusta Yogi- _

-¡YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE YOGI!- grito a todo pulmón, aprovechando que no había nadie en la nave y podía liberarse de aquella auto tortura mental. – ¡No estoy enamorado! ¡El que me ponga ansioso cuando él está cerca no quiere decir amor! ¡El que esté pensando todo el día en él no quiere decir que me gusta! ¡Simplemente eso no es po-si-ble! – siguió gritando como lunático intentando acallar toda inseguridad en sí y dejar de sacar conclusiones estúpidas

-Si eso no quiere decir que Yogi te gusta entonces no se por qué actúas así cuando estas frente a él- una voz extra que le hizo sobresaltar se coló en su plática individual. Gareki giró rápidamente su cabeza para encontrar a Jiki recargado en el marco de la puerta- Tienes un serio problema emocional ¿No te parece?

-T-t-tú… ¿¡c-cuanto tiempo llevas ahí, bastardo?!- preguntó nervioso. Había estado gritando sobre amor y Yogi desde hace un buen rato, por lo que no se había percatado de la presencia de Jiki tan cerca.

-Desde que empezaste a gritar como un loco sobre cuaaaanto amas a Yogi- contesto con un tono divertido en la voz. No le caía mal Gareki ni nada por el estilo, simplemente era a veces inevitable tomarle el pelo cuanto estaba tan emocionalmente inestable.

-Yo no…tsk, nunca dije que estuviera enamorado de él…- desvió su mirada y no puedo evitar sonrojarse levemente- Este asunto no te incumbe, creí que habías bajado a Sabrie con Yogi y los demás…-intentó desviar el tema de conversación

-Sabrie no tiene ninguna tienda que me interese, bajar con ellos iba a ser una pérdida total de mi tiempo…en cambio por quedarme aquí he oído varias confesiones bastante divertidas- rio levemente, atrayendo una mirada furiosa por parte de Gareki –No te preocupes, no le diré a Yogi que le gustas, será más divertido si solo observo tus torpes acciones- por extrañas razones Gareki no pudo contestar aquello, presentía que si le contestaba a Jiki su burla él terminaría cayendo ante sus tontos jueguitos

Mientras tanto, en las estrechas calles de Sabrie Yogi, Nai y Tsukumo exploraban las tiendas necesarias para lo que les había encargado Hirato.

-¿Estas cansado Nai-kun? –preguntó Tsukumo mientras acomodaba unas cuantas cosas en las bolsas de mandado

-¡No! ¡En las tiendas había cosas muy lindas y divertidas!- contestaba con emoción el peliblanco- ¿Verdad Yogi?

-¿Eh?...lo siento Nai-chan… no he prestado atención a lo que estaban diciendo- decía con una risita nerviosa y se sobaba la nuca

-¿Estás bien? Todo el día has estado distraído, no has estado en tu humor de siempre- le dirigió una mirada preocupada Tsukumo- ¿Sucedió algo?

-¡N-no te preocupes Tsukumo-chan! ¡E-estoy bien! ¡Ha sido muy divertido! Estar con ustedes dos…- Yogi aun intentaba mantener una sonrisa en su rostro pero no por mucho tiempo ya que su expresión cambio a tristeza en unos segundos

-Gareki no vino hoy, Yogi y Gareki estaban "geeek" antes de salir-intentaba explicar Nai a Tsukumo

-¿"Geeek"? ¿Quieres decir que se pelearon o tuvieron una discusión?- la pregunta iba mas dirigida a Yogi que al Niji, desvió nerviosamente la mirada pero aun así decidió hablar

-Creo que…Gareki-kun en serio me odia. Desde que salimos de Vinto me ha estado evitando e insultado más de lo usual…-un nudo en la garganta de Yogi le hizo más difícil el hablar pero aun con la voz entrecortada siguió explicando- Debí haber hecho algo que le molestara…

-Yogi…- Tsukumo intentaba encontrar algún consuelo para su amigo, quien ya empezaba a gimotear como un niño pequeño que estaba a punto de estallar en lagrimas- Seguro todo es un malentendido…ya verás que regresando a la nave Gareki-kun estará de mejor humor y podremos preguntarle

-¡Yogi!- se acerco entre saltitos Nai, también intentando alegrarlo- ¡Gareki es muy feliz cuando está contigo! Todos amigos ¿verdad?- Yogi sintió las intenciones de sus amigos para apoyarlo, estaba deprimido pero tal vez todo era un malentendido como dijo Tsukumo. Se limpio con su manga las lagrimitas que no alcanzaron a salir y recobro un poco su ánimo de siempre

-¡Tienen razón! Bien, Nai-chan, ¡tenemos que encontrar algún recuerdo para Gareki-kun para que él también se anime!- y junto al pequeño niño corrieron a lo largo de la calle buscando algo que le gustara al pelinegro

-Tal vez…-murmuró Tsukumo para sí mientras una suposición cruzaba por su mente- Gareki-kun…por Yogi…-

Unas horas más tarde, cuando los últimos rayos del sol coloreaban de naranja el cielo todos regresaron a la Nave, dispuestos a divertirse con todo lo conseguido en Sabrie y dirigirse hacia la torre de investigación para recoger a Hirato

-¡Gareki-kun!-gritaba ansioso Yogi, buscando en las habitaciones al pelinegro quien se había quedado dormido en las literas y despertado ante su llamado

-¿Yogi? –preguntó aun somnoliento mientras intentaba abrir bien sus ojos

-¡Oh! ¡Aquí estas Gareki-kun!, ¡ven! ¡Hemos traído muchas cosas! ¡Sabrie ha sido divertido! –Yogi tomo la mano de Gareki y entre tropezones le hizo bajar para que le acompañara al salón principal. Como si fuese un rayo, los recuerdos, pensamientos y suposiciones de aquella tarde regresaron a la mente de Gareki, quien quería soltarse de Yogi pero extrañamente también quería seguir con aquella sensación en su mano

-¡Gareki!- se acerco entusiasmado Nai- Hoy en Sabrie comimos algo caliente, era dulce y tenia crema y fresas- decía con su forma extraña siempre de explicar las cosas- Tsukumo-chan dijo que eran…emmm…etto…

-Crepas, Nai-chan- ayudo al Niji quien asintió rápidamente- Nos hubieras acompañado Gareki-kun- Gareki se soltó de la mano de Yogi de forma poco violenta y curioseo entre las bolsas para ver qué cosas habían comprado. Después de varios minutos de acomodar la comida y ropa solo quedo una pequeña caja envuelta en una fina bolsa de plástico

-¿Eh? No recuerdo haber comprado esto…-dijo curioso Yogi inspeccionando la caja

-Yo lo compre, unos niños lo estaban jugando y creí que nos divertiríamos con él- explicó Tsukumo, dejando en claro que probablemente era algún tipo de juguete o juego para que todos participaran. Yogi lo sacó de la bolsa y pudo leer en letras grandes y rojas "Twister(2)"

-¿"Twister"? – Yogi abrió la caja, encontrándose en ella una ruleta, una manta con distintos círculos de colores marcados en ella y una serie de instrucciones de cómo jugar el juego. Después de leer en voz alta como se jugaba una emoción de curiosidad y entusiasmo le inundo el estomago, queriendo jugar con todos- ¡Intentémoslo!

-Es una tontería, yo no jugare- desvió la mirada Gareki mientras, nuevamente, hería un poco el ánimo del rubio-…Iré a mi habitación

-Gareki-kun- dijo con su voz calmada de siempre Tsukumo- Sé que estamos mejor entrenados que tú por pertenecer a Circus, es bueno que sepas que en este tipo de juegos una persona normal no podría ser un digno oponente- le provoco sutilmente mientras acomodaba todo para jugar. Gareki, siendo víctima una vez más de aquella forma de persuadir de Tsukumo terminó jugando a regañadientes el tonto juego

-Yo giraré la ruleta…los tres pónganse en los extremos por favor- Los tres chicos tomaron sus posiciones listos para escuchar las indicaciones de Tsukumo, quien cómodamente se sentó en el sofá para lograr ver los movimientos de todos- Bien, empezaremos por Nai-kun- giró la ruleta- pie derecho rojo...

Pasaron menos de dos minutos cuando el pequeño Nai ya había caído y perdido, dejando solamente en el campo de juego a Yogi y a Gareki

-No te preocupes Nai-kun, es solo cuestión de practica- le dijo a Nai quien un poco adolorido se sentó a su lado en el sofá

-¡Tsukumo-chan! ¡Date prisa! ¡No puedo aguantar mucho tiempo así!- gritó Yogi, quien suplicaba por un cambio de posición. Tsukumo giró una vez más la ruleta, cuando inconscientemente recordó su suposición de hoy en la tarde. Si lo que imaginaba era correcto esto podría ser una gran oportunidad para aquellos dos- Bien Mano derecha azul…-

Pasaron unos 5 minutos más cuando ambos jugadores, Gareki y Yogi, ya se encontraban en una posición bastante incómoda, y no era exactamente por peligro a caerse si no que…

-Gareki-kun, pie derecho verde- Gareki al oír la instrucción trono los dientes debido a que gracias a eso, él se encontraba con ambas piernas completamente abiertas, con sus manos sosteniendo su peso y con su rostro muy cerca del de Yogi.

-Yogi- Tsukumo giró nuevamente la ruleta- mano izquierda verde

-¿¡Qué?!...hgg…- Yogi paso su mano derecha a un lado de Gareki, acorralándolo casi por completo- ¡Tsukumo-chan date prisa!- decía un nervioso Yogi

-Gareki-kun…mano izquierda azul…- Gareki maldijo entre dientes, debido a que al posicionar su mano en el círculo azul más cercano tuvo que subir un poco su rostro, haciendo que su pecho chocara levemente con el de Yogi. ¡Esto no podía seguir así! ¡Gareki sentía como su nerviosismo aumentaba con cada instrucción dicha por Tsukumo! Sentía como quería desplomarse ahí mismo para terminar ese estúpido juego pero su cuerpo se entumecía haciéndolo resistir

-Yogi…Pie derecho amarillo- Yogi guio su pie al color indicado pero debido a su intento de que sus rostros no chocaran, un pequeño error que casi lo hace perder su equilibrio ubico su rodilla entre ambas piernas de Gareki quien no pudo evitar dar un leve grito al sentir un roce en su entrepierna

-Gah!...L-lo siento Gareki-kun- decía un sonrojado y obviamente nervioso Yogi mientras se acercaba un poco más, dejando que sus narices rozaran levemente y sus alientos chocaran.

Ambos sentían como si Tsukumo tardara más y más segundos para dar una nueva indicación, como si todo el mundo fluyera más lento mientras ellos no podían moverse de sus posiciones

-Eh~ veo que ya han llegado muy lejos- La voz de Jiki se hizo presente en la habitación- Entonces…Gareki ¿has aceptado sobre lo que hablamos hoy en la tarde?- decía divertido Jiki mientras Gareki pasaba de un color rojo suave a uno parecido a un tomate en plena cosecha

Gareki recordó sus pensamientos de aquella tarde, Jiki lo había estado fastidiando hasta el cansancio de que eso que sentía por Yogi no era otra coma más que amor. Que la razón por la que su corazón se aceleraba ante el rubio era porque le gustaba y no por alguna extraña enfermedad o síntoma, simplemente Gareki estaba enamorado

Pero el aceptarlo o asimilarlo no quería decir que se le confesaría, ¡NO! callaría sus extrañas y nuevas sensaciones y seguiría con la relación que mantenía con él desde que subió a la nave, sí, eso tenía que hacer y…

-¿"En la tarde"?-pregunto curioso Yogi, quien al hablar solo puso más nervioso al pelinegro al sentir sus palabras tan cerca de su oído- ¿De que están hablando Gareki-kun?

-N-n-no es nada que te importe…-dijo cortante Gareki, lastimando una vez más con sus filosas palabras y tono frío de voz a Yogi, quien al intentar desviar la mirada y cambiar su suporte de peso perdió el equilibrio, cayendo inevitablemente sobre Gareki, quien por obvias razones tampoco aguanto el peso y cayeron

-¡Gareki! ¡Yogi! ¿Están bien?- Nai se apresuro rápidamente para llegar a lado de sus amigos, quienes a pesar que cayeron no se podían mover ni un musculo- ¿Que están haciendo?

Al ser víctimas de la gravedad ambos cayeron juntos al suelo, pero sus cuerpos no fueron los únicos que se encontraron, también sus bocas chocaron la una con la otra, dejando en estado de shock a ambos.

-¡Oh! ~ ¡Que rápido haces tus acciones Gareki!- decía aun divertido Jiki el cual, junto a Tsukumo y a Nai veían la escena. Tuvieron que pasara algunos segundos para que Yogi reaccionara y despegara su boca de la de Gareki

-¡G-Gareki-kun! ¡L-L-LO SIENTO! ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE! ¿¡E-estás bien?! – el pánico envolvió el corazón de Yogi, si antes no lo odiaba, seguro que de ahora en adelante le tendría total repulsión y desagrado, no podría volver a dirigirle la palabra a Gareki- ¿Ga-Gareki…kun?

-¿¡Y…y qué si me gusta Yogi!?- Dijo de repente Gareki mientras se sentaba rápidamente e intentaba cubrir su rostro con su palma y haciendo que sus cabellos cubrieran sus ojos- Puede que me sienta ansioso y nervioso cuando este cerca de él porque en verdad me estoy enamorando, pero entonces… ¿¡por qué soy yo el que se tiene que sentir así?! ¿Por qué el no puede entenderlo y dejar de ser tan…?-aun sin ser consciente de sus palabras y confesiones se alboroto a si mismo su cabellera intentando calmarse- ¡ARGH! ¡OLVIDENLO!- y tan rápido como pudo (entre algunos torpes tropezones) salió corriendo hacia su dirección, ignorando por completo a aquella oveja que le decía sobre el peligro de correr descalzo en los pasillos

-¿Le gusto…a Gareki-kun?...-entre sorprendido y confuso, Yogi seguía de rodillas viendo en dirección hacia donde se había ido corriendo Gareki- ¿Eso quiere decir que…no me odia?- sintió su mano cerca de su corazón cuando de repente sintió una agradable pero ansiosa descarga que le recorría por todo su cuerpo

-¿Que no es obvio? Yogi, todo ha sido un malentendido – decía sonríete Tsukumo, quien había acertado en sus suposiciones y había descubierto los verdaderos sentimientos de Gareki

-¿Gustar?- preguntaba con inocencia pura Nai, tanta era su ingenuidad e inocencia que poco había entendido de lo que había dicho Gareki momentos antes

-Luego te lo intentare explicar Nai-kun. Mientras tanto…- Tsukumo le dio una leve palmadita en la espalda a su amigo- Ve y dale una respuesta- Yogi asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Gareki. Siendo un combatiente de Circus no le tomo mucho tiempo alcanzar a Gareki, quien seguía corriendo en el kilométrico pasillo

-¡Gareki-kun! Yogi tomo del brazo a Gareki haciéndolo girar y aprovechando el rápido movimiento volvió a besarlo, solo que esta vez con mas pasión y mucho más profundo que solo un simple roce de labios. Tomo un rato para que sus bocas se despegaran nuevamente pero solo fueron unos cuantos centímetros

-Tú también me gustas Gareki-kun…hasta podrías decir que mucho más que Nyanperowna…-dijo divertido Yogi para después volver a tomar prisioneros los labios del más bajo, el cual solo se dejaba llevar por la caliente sensación de los labios húmedos del rubio

¿¡Como es que se había enamorado de tremendo idiota?! Hablando de una maldita botarga de gato en un momento como aquel, pero eso ya no le importaba tanto, su corazón que seguía palpitando con locura pero los nerviosismos de antes se habían convertido en necesidad de tener su cuerpo pegado junto al de Yogi. Era una sensación inexplicable pero que al mismo tiempo se reducía a simples palabras como amor, excitación, gustar y necesidad.

**FIN**

**EXTRA**

-Nee Tsukumo-chan- llamaba Nai mientras ayudaba a guardar el nuevo juego- ¿Por que cuando hacías girar decías otra cosa? ¿Cómo se lee esto?-preguntaba curioso Nai viendo la ruleta del juego

-¡Ah!...emmm Pues…creo que debo aprender a leerla bien- decía nerviosa Tsukumo al verse descubierta por el Niji. Si bien no había dado las indicaciones que caían en la ruleta al menos había ayudado un poco para que Gareki y Yogi terminaran en aquellas posiciones durante el juego.

* * *

_Sabrie (1): Si alguno ha leído o visto Pandora Hearts espero que hayan reconocido el nombre del pueblo, no tenía cabeza para pensar en algún nombre de un lugar y pues me apetecía meter un nombre así en el fanfic xDD_

_Twister (2): Supongo que todos sabemos sobre el juego de Twister ¿no? en dado caso que no lo sepas lo explicare rápidamente, es un juego clásico que se juega d jugadores (mas el árbitro que no está en el juego en sí). Hay una malla con círculos de colores en ella, el árbitro con ayuda de una ruleta le indica a los jugadores que mano o pie debe poner en que color. A medida que avanza el juego te retuerces y caes, gana el jugador que logre sostenerse. Sé que mis explicaciones son del asco así que te sugiero que lo googlees (Twister juego reglas) para que te des una idea de cómo se juega ;D_

* * *

Hikari: Bien, espero que al menos les haya entretenido este pequeño fanfic, quería escribir algo de Hetalia pero igual también me apetecía algo Yoreki así que bueno esta se dejo escribir primero uwu

Gareki: Tsk, ¿Por qué mierda tengo que hacer yo esto? *leyendo una tarjeta que le dio Hikari* espero que me puedan regalar aunque sea un pequeño comentario o crítica constructiva sobre el fic. Pueden dejármelo en las redes sociales (no recomendado), amor yaoi o fanfiction, estermos esperando su comentario-nya"… ¿qué rayos fue esto? Suena espantoso *hace bolita el papel y lo tira*

Hikari: ¡deja mis tarjetas! TwT bueno ya saben si les gusto pueden checar los poquitos fics que tengo. Muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos en otra ocacion! Bye bye-perowna!

Gareki: =.= no vayan a esperar que me despida igual que esta o que el idiota de Yogi *se va*


End file.
